


【盾冬】墓前的白玫瑰

by Gloria___L



Category: Captain America
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 11:40:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20435411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gloria___L/pseuds/Gloria___L





	1. 故事梗概

历史背景：美苏冷战 

涉及cp：盾冬（真正有感情线的） 

故事梗概： 

越南战争，美国从越南撤兵，同时国内政府第1次提出建设反弹道导弹防御系统建议，被科学界（物理学界）拒绝，却秘密进行研究。 

斯坦福和物理学副教授史蒂夫·罗杰斯被迫参与反弹道导弹系统初步建设秘密研究工程（由于此前史蒂夫·罗杰斯有潜在“同路人”怀疑，史蒂夫接受听证会，并被安排与文化自由议会成员佩吉·卡特［实为CIA特工 用于监视史蒂夫和掩盖自身身份］成婚，二人有名无实，且佩吉心喜其下属索萨，故对史蒂夫有歉意），史蒂夫家庭也作为交换生寄宿家庭开放，用于彰显所谓自由与掩盖佩吉身份。 

同时苏联派遣一批间谍跟进，美国反弹道防御工程进展。间谍编号001即“冬日战士”化名詹姆斯·布坎南·巴恩斯被赋予“西欧优秀核物理研究生”身份前往美国，作为核导项目交换生，与其搭档黑寡妇假扮校园情侣以掩人耳目，并寄居于他的导师史蒂夫罗杰斯家。 

起先，史蒂夫与巴基之间没有感情，其交流仅限于学术与寄宿生活。巴基经过上级的指示与窃听，获取到了史蒂夫为反弹道导弹防御系统初步建议工作委员会研究员的身份后，被赋予窃取机密的任务，于是巴基引诱史蒂夫（背德、不伦）。在史蒂夫爱上他之后，巴基几次成功套话也引起了佩吉的怀疑。史蒂夫被佩吉提醒巴基身份有问题，但依旧相信自己爱的人没有问题。经过一段时间和史蒂夫的相处后，巴基逐渐被史蒂夫感动，并且越过了线（上床、发生关系），相互爱恋。 

在一次与娜塔莎交换情报时，为了躲避佩吉属下索萨的跟踪，巴基与娜塔莎假意亲热却被史蒂夫撞见，史蒂夫开始失望（对自己失望、对同性之间不可行的爱失望、对巴基与自己和巴基与娜塔莎还有自己与佩吉之间的关系失望）却还是选择继续爱巴基并原谅了巴基，巴基陷入内心矛盾（爱还是任务，放弃还是坚持）。与此同时，史蒂夫再次被指认为“同路人”被进行了听证会调查，受到了一定的政治迫害，被迫入狱。佩吉与索萨有先救他却也被停职监视。巴基意识到自己害了罗杰斯，内心开始进一步动摇，同时因为他身上存在疑点也被美国当局调查。娜塔莎为了掩护巴基，在一次校园例行亲热中进行“套话”，从而保全了巴基却牺牲了自己，被秘密枪决。因为娜塔莎的牺牲，巴基被上级皮尔斯和施密特怀疑，他也开始在心里自我怀疑，思考冷战的意义和美苏两国之间军事竞赛的意义，以及爱和任务的矛盾应当如何处理。在被皮尔斯关禁闭和秘密调查之后巴基崩溃。同时史蒂夫被好友原子能企业董事长托尼与同事汉斯（冷战时期美国物理学家，后期成为反对反弹道导弹防御系统建立的科学家，多次在《科学》杂志上发文，与其他科学家进行联名上书）等人保释出狱。 

在史蒂夫回来当天，巴基当着史蒂夫、佩吉、索萨的面举起了枪自杀。 

“是的，我确实是一个苏联间谍，以套取你们的核机密为目的。 

可是说来可笑，我一生中最美好的时光是在这里度过的。因为在黑暗中，我握住了我的光，他让我成为了我。 

现在你们明白了吧，关于我的所有的一切都是假的。 

你们可以怀疑我的一切。 

史蒂夫，你也可以怀疑我的一切，但永远不要怀疑我爱你。” 

后来有人说史蒂夫在巴基自杀之后疯了，没过两年就死了，也有人说他被军方带走了，后来在SDI工作。 

1991年，苏联解体。 

巴基的墓前多了一束白玫瑰。 

白玫瑰的出现： 

盾冬第1次相遇时（玫瑰开始长出花苞） 

史蒂夫梦里出现巴基时（完整的花苞） 

史蒂夫爱上巴基时（花开时微微绽放） 

巴基感受到史蒂夫的爱，接受了自己的名字时（花又绽放了一点） 

巴基接过史蒂夫送的花，并且亲吻上他、越界时（花彻底绽放） 

史蒂夫看到巴基和娜塔莎亲热时（花开始凋落） 

史蒂夫被调查并入狱，巴基开始怀疑自己时（花落的更快） 

巴基崩溃时（花开始枯萎） 

巴基开枪自杀时（最后一瓣花瓣落地并染上鲜血） 

苏联解体，巴基墓前的白玫瑰（带着露水的花骨朵） 

渴望：爱情、自由、美好、希望、生命、未来 

↑ 

以上全部破碎、毁灭，最后巴基死亡 

↑ 

墓前的白玫瑰预示最后一点残存温暖


	2. Chapter 2

“嘭。”  
一声枪响。  
他软软地瘫倒，手枪也从他的手中掉落。  
史蒂夫看着他缓缓倒下，跪在他的身边，双手颤抖着伸出，妄图抱住他，嘴唇蠕动。  
“我从未怀疑过。”  
可终究还是扑空了。  
“我一直都知道你爱我。”  
史蒂夫说着，微笑着，在巴基无名指上套上了一个小小的银圈。  
窗边花瓶中的白玫瑰终于凋零。  
最后一片花瓣落在了巴基的头畔，染上了一股暗红的血色。  
只有风吹起了窗帘。

1973年，夏。  
“对于诱饵与空间雷…”名为史蒂夫·罗杰斯的教授正在黑板上写着公式，一些粉笔灰落了下来。  
詹姆斯·布坎南·巴恩斯，这空荡荡的教室里唯一的学生，笑着转笔，注视着他的教授，眼中有那么一丝不可查觉得刺痛与悲伤。  
“教授，”詹姆斯轻声说道，“您可真是…”  
还未等他说完，史蒂夫转过头来，看到了詹姆斯唇畔挂着的笑意，也笑了。  
他快步走到詹姆斯身边，撩起了詹姆斯额前的碎发，“这位同学，你刚刚的笔记记得不到位。”  
詹姆斯笑着伸出胳膊圈住了史蒂夫的脖子，在他耳边低声说，“所以需要教授亲自指导啊。”  
“巴基…”史蒂夫呢喃着他的名字，亲吻上了那张粉嫩的嘴唇。  
他们亲吻着，伸出舌头在彼此的口腔里搅动着情欲与爱恋，在波澜不惊下暗潮汹涌。  
史蒂夫闭上了眼睛，他的睫毛微微颤抖，与他的学生的睫毛相互抚刷，犹如蝴蝶的翅膀在暖风中震颤，轻柔而缱绻。他深深地亲吻着他的学生，摩挲着他的后背，品尝着他口中甜美的少年气息和清爽的味道。  
史蒂夫觉得巴基的舌头很软，软到足以让自己和他永久交缠在一起，让他沉溺在这片温柔乡中，忽略掉一切来自现实的无奈与苦痛。  
“教授…”他们结束了这个绵长的亲吻，巴基小声喊道，嘴角挂着长长的、暧昧的银丝，眼中是微光与欣喜，依恋和彷徨，“…我们又越线了。”他说着，扯着史蒂夫的领带，解开了他衬衫上的扣子。  
史蒂夫没有说话，只是抚摸着巴基的脸颊，用手指勾勒着他眉眼的轮廓。  
“我们不该这样…”巴基说着，发出了一声叹息，“可我做不到…我做不到不思念、不爱你，教授，你懂吗？”  
“我明白，”史蒂夫温柔地吻了吻巴基的发旋，“我明白…”  
他亲吻着巴基的眼尾眉梢，脱下了巴基的衣服。  
自己无名指上的戒指刺得他眼睛生疼，可他没有停下自己的动作。巴基在他耳边连连喘息，听得他心中五味杂陈。  
他只知道自己爱巴基，却不知道他们该去向何方。他只知道巴基把自己完完全全地交给了他，却不知道该如何平衡自己与他之间的关系。他只知道巴基是他的渴求之物，却不知道他能给巴基怎样的未来。  
他们在背德的方向上前行，愈行愈远，无法抵达近在咫尺却又远在天边的彼岸。  
师生、婚姻、相爱。  
史蒂夫搂着巴基纤细的腰肢，单手揉捏着他胸前的乳头，那小小的红粒挺立起来，冲着血，颜色变得瑰丽起来。  
风吹过窗帘。  
“啊…教授…”巴基闭上眼睛，一手握住了史蒂夫的手，另一手捏着自己胸前没有被史蒂夫照顾到的红粒，喘息着，呻吟着，将头埋在史蒂夫的胸口，把呼吸全部打在他的心头。  
“教授…”  
带着祈求与哭腔，巴基拉着史蒂夫的手摸向了自己的阴茎，“我涨得好难受…”  
史蒂夫怜惜地抚摸着巴基的阴茎，引得巴基一阵颤抖，而后，他将手探向了巴基的后穴。巴基敞开了腿，跨坐在他的身上，身后的风光被他一览无余。  
曲线优美的腰窝，仿佛没有被开垦过的处女地，他的全部都属于史蒂夫·罗杰斯。  
史蒂夫撸动着巴基的前面，轻声道，“我一会拿这个…不伤到你。”  
巴基呜咽着，睁开眼，眼里泛着水光，委屈得点了点头，“请您…请您快一点…嗯……我想让您也舒服一点…”  
他凑上前，轻轻衔住史蒂夫的嘴唇，讨好似的跟史蒂夫索着吻，他抓着史蒂夫半勃的阴茎，也不安分的撸动了起来。  
“乖，”史蒂夫低声叹到。  
就像夜空中繁星闪烁时留下的梦的痕迹一般，巴基终于泄了精，史蒂夫的指缝间一片浊白。  
他探出手指探进巴基的小洞，那小洞收缩着吃下了他的手指，温暖而湿糯地包裹住了他的手指，忽然他听到巴基笑着轻声说，“教授…嗯……我好幸福。”  
史蒂夫感到埋在他肩头的人那滚烫的眼泪顺着他的肩膀往下滑落，又紧接着听到那孩子说，“因为…因为…我没有什么地方值得您青睐…我…我只能在黑暗的角落仰望我的星星。可现在…这颗行星…啊哈…却属于我了…啊——”  
史蒂夫把自己粗壮的性器连根埋进了巴基的身体，摩擦着他身体中的每一寸角落，填充他、拥有他，让他再一次属于自己。  
“不，你是我的渴望之物，是我的上帝。是我不配拥有你。”  
恍惚间巴基想起了那天史蒂夫送给他的盛开的白玫瑰。  
心甘情愿沦陷，你是我的圣洁的全部。  
史蒂夫拢着巴基的头发，在他的脸上烙下细碎的吻，亲去他的眼泪，顶弄着他身体中的敏感处。  
“嗯…啊哈…慢…教授…我不行了…”  
史蒂夫忽然想起了那时候他们刚刚遇见彼此的样子，轻笑了一下。而如今巴基咬着他的肩膀，在那里留下一片水光和牙印，自己也吮吸这巴基的脖子，烙印下一个又一个痕迹。  
他们水乳交融。  
他们不顾一切。  
他们飞蛾，扑向彼此，是彼此的光。  
挺送、顶弄、抽插。  
收缩、呻吟、缠绵。  
“抱抱我…”巴基轻声呢喃，双腿缠在史蒂夫腰上，享受着被抽插的快感，仰头呻吟。  
史蒂夫咬住了巴基的喉结，环住了巴基，把他拥入怀里，“还记得那一天吗？我们第一次见到。”  
巴基迷茫的看着史蒂夫，又把头埋进了史蒂夫的胸口。

1973年1月。  
大雪满肩。  
巴基提着老式皮革箱坐在火车站。  
逆着光，走来了两个人。  
女人挽着男人的手臂，很有涵养地问，“请问是詹姆斯·布坎南·巴恩斯吗？”  
巴基看着那女人的脚步粗略判断出了她的身份——不是普通人，受过训练，兴许是CIA特工。他谨慎地点了点头确保自己的身份没有暴露。  
“我们是你的寄宿家庭的，嗯，家长。”女人笑了一下，姣好的红唇抿成优雅的弧线，她朝巴基伸手，“佩吉·卡特·罗杰斯。”  
巴基握住了她的手，向后瞟了一眼男人，却只发现那个男的是一个普通到不能再普通的没有受过任何训练的人。  
男人见他看自己，只是微微笑了一下，严肃的脸上表情略微松动，“史蒂夫·罗杰斯。”  
雪下的更大了。  
巴基注意到了男人胸前口袋里那一枝白色的玫瑰花——花骨朵紧皱皱地团缩在一起。  
男人却对他的目光置之不理，伸手接过了他的行李箱。  
雪落在了他们的头发中。  
这三个人一同白了头。  
他们上了车。  
一路无言。  
—TBC—


End file.
